


House Arrest

by xax



Category: Xenogears
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Docking, First Time, Foreskin Play, Large Cock, Large Insertion, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Prolapse, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Slime, Snowballing, Sounding, Stomach Deformation, cock fisting, gross come, medically unsound sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: After the murders in D-District, Rico's suspicious of Fei, and puts him under nightly house arrest. At his house.





	1. Chapter 1

"There's been some murders," Rico said.

Fei looked up at him. He was pale in the stark light of the infirmary, and he had dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't been sleeping.

"Some of my subordinates. At night, in the sewers. All skilled Battlers. Last night was the fifth one."

Fei furrowed his brow. "In the sewers?"

"I haven't been fully honest with you," Rico said. "That malfunction that nearly blew up your Gear? That wasn't just a malfunction. Some of my subordinates didn't like the way you fought, in person or in your Gear, and they wanted to make an example out of you. I'd been tracking their connections, but..."

"They got murdered," Fei said.

"Yeah. All of them, before I could finish. And now..." Rico trailed off.

"You think I did it."

"I sure do."

"Well I didn't!" Fei paused and looked away. "I didn't like them but I didn't want them _dead_."

Rico made up his mind. "You're not going anywhere. Tonight, you're staying right where I can see you."

Fei looked around the crummy infirmary where he'd been staying: stark lights, cluttered with bunk beds covered in dingy sheets, the smell of disinfectant in the air. "If you want to stay here, I can't say no."

Rico let out a short bark of a laugh. "No, no. There's no way I'd lower myself to sleeping here. You're coming up to my place."

Fei scowled. "Fine," he bit out. "When?"

"Tonight," Rico said, rolling his eyes. "For as many nights until I trust you."

* * *

Being the Champion of D-District had its perks. Really, it only had the one perk: freedom. But here Rico was a big fish in a small pond, and that meant he got the finest D-District had to offer. On the outside, his suite looked the same as any other D-District slum shack, but on the inside it could've been a manor.

He'd sent somebody to pick up Fei, but it was getting past dusk and into night. There wasn't anywhere to run to in D-District, and besides Fei didn't seem the type to try. In truth, he wasn't _that_ suspicious of Fei. Definitely a little: that pattern of murders, if it was a pattern, pointed at something. It was difficult to imagine what else had killed five skilled Battlers in five nights. But Fei hadn't struck Rico was lying when he said he had nothing to do with it, and he didn't seem the type to brutally kill anybody, either. So this was more a precaution than anything else. Rico was curious.

Just then there was a knocking at the door. Finally.

Vargas and Suzarn, two of his surviving underlings, framed Fei. He nodded at them and turned to beckon Fei in.

The thing was, Rico had a big dick. The same mutation that'd turned him into a nearly seven-foot muscle-bound green-skinned demi-human had done a number on his dick. He had a codpiece on, not to make his dick look bigger, but so that it got compressed enough so he could walk; without the support of that and his compression singlet it'd be smacking against his knees and tripping him up. As it was, his dick made an enormous mound bulging out from his crotch, with his balls shoved awkwardly up between his thighs. He couldn't say if it was the _first_ thing people noticed, what with the giant green-skinned monster part, but it was up there, and it wasn't hard to tell when somebody noticed. Most people went bug-eyed.

When they'd met before, he'd been dressed to go about his day. Now, he was dressed down. His cock wasn't the smooth taut mound it formed when it was compressed — he had _some_ modesty — but instead a loose, more relaxed shape: a monstrous, lopsided bulge that stretched halfway to his knees, riddled with veins so massive they showed up through the spandex as finger-thick cords, with the half-surfaced ridge of his cockhead stretching out the material where it was curled up against his thigh. It lurched when he walked, slowly drooping lower under its own weight.

When they'd been introduced, Fei'd gone the kind of bug-eyed that made Rico think he'd be interested in playing with it, but that was just a passing observation; he hadn't really dwelled on it. His reaction now, at the door, made him think about that again.

Fei just stared, lips parted, mouth hanging open. Vargas stared too, leering, but that was at least a focus borne of getting to attend to Rico's dick pretty often. His dick liked the attention; it shifted, lurching, and slowly started to thicken, peeling the stretchy fabric of his shorts away from his knee, letting a draft of cooler air up across the heated, damp flesh of his cock.

"You sure you don't want guards, Champ?" Vargas drawled, cupping his own dick and giving it a squeeze.

"We'll be fine," Rico growled out, and stepped aside, ready to bodily haul Fei in if that was what it took.

Fei stumbled in. He was flushed, coppery skin across his cheeks darker, and he didn't quite meet Rico's eye, gaze focusing on his chest. He made an abortive motion, like for a second he was gonna grab Rico's dick. Rico snorted, and Fei's gaze jerked up to his face, the flush across his face darkening further.

Rico shut the door. "We're not here to fuck," he said. "You can sleep on the couch." He pointed, and Fei looked. It was a nice enough couch. Not designed for anybody to sleep on, but decent enough.

Rico shifted, thinking of Fei's gaze, feeling the slow shift and throb of his turgid cock. "Unless you _want_ to share a bed," he said, cocking his hips, aware of the heft of his cock flopping over itself and draping across his thigh through the folded material.

He hadn't gotten off much recently: the murders over the past few days had taken up all his time and soured his mood. His body was used to getting off a half-dozen times a day at minimum. He hadn't gotten off at all today. He hadn't thought it would've made that much difference, but now every pressure against the mound of his cock felt electric, a hot prickle that buzzed over his skin and kept tingling for minutes afterwards. Just thinking about how Fei was a warm body in the same room as him who on some level wanted to fuck made heat suffuse his body; there was a hot churning in his balls, and his cock slowly fattened, dragging its mound further and further out.

Earlier he'd been feeling pent up, cock aching more than it usually did, and it had hit him in the middle of walking down some alleyway: at that very moment he was alone and had a few free minutes. He could lean up against the wall right there and get one hand in his foreskin, squeezing and milking the half-hard bulk of his bare cockhead, and shove the other hand up his ass to press against his aching prostate, and grind out a load or two, but if he didn't handle it right then and there he probably wouldn't have time until evening. He hadn't, and it was evening now, and he hadn't really anticipated hosting Fei either.

Fei stared, gaze vacant, like he was hypnotized — and then looked away. "No," he said. "Timothy, Bart... The guys I have sex with get killed." Encouraging.

Rico snorted. "I thought you were trying to convince me you weren't a murderer."

"I'm not." Fei said, arms crossed.

Rico waved a hand at him, dismissing that entire topic. He didn't actually care that much. The murders were a problem because he hadn't ordered them, and they targeted people that were useful to him.

Fei was cute, at least. Rico's dick had got him off-balance. He'd probably come here expecting to argue or pout or throw a fit, something like that, and seeing his dick was enough to off-foot him. He'd forgotten whatever script he was planning. There was something real satisfying about that, seeing Fei bowled over, confused, dimly turned-on, and all of that so unexpected for him.

He'd better not jerk off on his couch, though.

Rico turned, going to sleep himself, but then —

"You'd have sex with somebody you think is a killer?" Fei asked to his back.

It was true that the several days without really getting drained was making him a little incautious. Normally he wouldn't go after the suspect for a murder case he was investigating. But... "We're all killers here," Rico said with an offhand shrug. "I just care 'cause maybe you killed the wrong people."

Fei could just be some kid. He could be totally off the mark with his suspicions, but _somebody_ had killed those five Battlers. He could be hiding it with his aw-shucks country boy attitude, but he seemed moody and pissy all the time anyway, so it wasn't much of a cover, if it was even an attempt. It'd be nice if he was just some kid; he hadn't thought about it before but Fei had a face that'd look real nice on his dick, drenched with his load. Hell, he'd still do it if Fei was the killer; he'd just make sure he didn't have any weapons on him first. He wasn't involved in the plot to kill Fei, but he'd be lying if he said he'd been particularly kind to the kid either. It was a dumb idea, but he wasn't used to the hungry tangle of _want_ in his gut. It was a dumb idea, but that sure wasn't gonna stop him.

He stripped all the way down, lowly groaning as he peeled the stretchy spandex over his dick and down his thighs, and his weight abruptly shifted as he had to actually carry its full bulk: soft and heavy and immense, a constant drag between his thighs that shifted and flopped erratically when he moved. His balls lurched down, the furrowed flesh slowly peeling apart where it was sweat-damp and stuck to itself in folds, slowly spilling lower and lower as they unbunched from where they'd been jammed up between his thighs all day. Naked, he had to walk differently, counterbalancing the sway and heft of his grossly-oversized dick and balls.

He peeled his dick off his balls, peeled them both off his thighs, and let them hang loose, finally able to air out. Soft, his dick hung to his knees: a heavy oblong shape, its bulk widest in the middle — nearly as thick as one of his brawny thighs — with the tip covered in his wrinkled foreskin. His flesh was rubbery and dense, skin a few shades darker than the rest of his body, making it a deep, rich emerald color. His pubes were a messy thatch of coarse, curly red hair, fanning out across his crotch and creeping down the first handspan of his cock in bristly waves. It was thicker than Fei's face, was the thought he lingered on, thinking about pinning the kid's face between his sac and shaft and having him slobber and suck until he was entirely drenched in spit and pre.

His balls hung straight down, knocking against the backs of his knees, each one a massive boulder. A head wide, but longer, warped around itself in a kidney-bean shape, and with a bulging gnarled lump at the very base: the connection where his balls hooked up with the cords inside his sac. His cords were just as oversized as the rest of him: giant wrist-thick tubes hooked along the surface of his ball, visible through his sac as a softened mound that ran up along the long side of his balls and then broke free into a dense mess of zigzagging cables that filled the rest of his sac with a soft, shifting mess, before they finally slid up inside his body cavity. When Rico wrapped his hands around them and squeezed he could feel his sperm pumping: a dense, near-solid gel, exerting the slightest force against his hands as the pressurized goop slowly worked its way up from his balls.

Before he'd transformed, he'd been pretty scrawny. His demi-human mutation activating had been like a puberty that lasted fifteen years: his body kept growing, packing on muscle, bones aching, hair turning blond and then a flaming red, skin turning olive green. Even when the rest of the changes plateaued, his cock kept growing, going from decent to big to oversized to utterly gigantic, absurdly huge, lopsided even on his giant frame. He had to carry his balls when he walked around naked; their jouncing smacked hard against his thighs, giving him a frisson of pain and pleasure, sometimes leaving bruises.

Here and now, his dick was leaking: a thick, syrupy mess of rank, slimy pre was oozing across the inner surface of his cockhead, gathering into a goopy cord as it started to spill out from his foreskin. He caught it across his fingers and smeared it back across his skin, making his swollen cock slick and shiny. Yeah, he wanted to fuck Fei. Not that he was picky; he wanted to fuck just about everybody. He gave his dick an idle tug — shaft too fat for even him to hold it; his giant paws didn't quite meet around its soft bulk unless he squeezed down hard — and hefted his balls up as he got into bed, letting them spill out over the mattress between his spread legs. No use thinking about what he'd be doing right now if Fei had taken him up on that offer.

His balls ached, throbbing angrily, and the slightest brush against his thighs, or the slightest tug on his cocooning sheath of foreskin, sent a responsive rush of heat all through his body. His prostate was a spongy mound inside him, squeezing and compressing when he shifted in the bed. His balls churned, tubes gummed up: the thick sludge of his unspent loads gurgled and squelched inside his bloated cords, burbling around. His first load of the day was always thick, gummy, a nearly solid gel, and he could feel his balls hang lower, drag harder, from his backed-up loads. He lay in bed, balls slung over his hip, idly squeezing them, running his thumbs up along his aching cords, feeling the pressure dislodge silty chunks that had built up over the day.

As Champ, he had subordinates begging for the opportunity to get him off. _Not_ just jerking off in his bed, because he had expensive sheets and didn't like to ruin them. His cock was drooling, foreskin bloated and squelching with his pre, and he tugged it up, letting its massive weight rest on his chest, oozing the rank mess of meaty-salty-smelling pre all over his skin.

Now wasn't the time, and there was some inner perversity there: the hungry responsiveness of the past few days had been kinda nice. If waiting one full day had him this aching and pent up, what would two look like? He hadn't gone a day without cumming in his entire adult life; he was on unfamiliar ground. And these overnights with Fei might go on for a few days. Rico bet Fei would crack before he did, and then he'd really enjoy pinning Fei down under his cock and milking out his pent-up load all over his face, maybe in solid, crumbling chunks. His cock sure liked the thought, lurching across his chest, inching thicker until the tip pressed against the underside of his chin, foreskin peeling back just enough to let some of the pent-up mess spill out in syrupy strings, and despite his distaste for ruining the sheets Rico still milked out enough pre to glaze his chest in syrupy cords.

He woke up half-hard and drooling all over the sheets, and when he got out of bed his balls swung down against his knees and pulsed hard; there was the distinct sensation of ooze lurching through his internal passages, moving quicker now that he was up. He squeezed his balls between his thighs, and that alone was enough for his cock to sputter out a slobbery mess of pre, drizzling in strands from his foreskin and spilling all over the floorboards. What a mess.

In the other room, Fei was sleeping on the couch, and he got up — staring at the drooping length of Rico's cock, only hidden by a sheet wrapped over his hips — and after a moment, glowered at him. "Nobody's dead," he said. "Can I go now?"

Rico crossed his arms. "No." It was too early in the morning to deal with this guy's petulant bullshit. It would've been much better if Fei was on his knees worshiping his dick. His cock sure liked the idea, and Fei's gaze darted down, catching the lurch.

"You can go for the day. Go battling. But be back here by nightfall, and you won't like it if my subordinates have to track you down." Rico paused. "And if I hear anybody _did_ get killed in the night, you're clear. Maybe."

* * *

Nobody had gotten killed in the night. Nobody got killed in the night for the next three nights, and Fei slept on Rico's couch for all of them. Rico was starting to hope that maybe it had been a sewer monster. There'd been rumors of sewer monsters for years, long before even he'd arrived in D-District, and nobody had ever found one. But, hell, maybe it was finally time for that rumor to be true. Maybe Fei was just some reticent twink who wasn't doing anything wrong aside from being a cocktease. He kept staring at Rico's dick, practically drooling for it, but he hadn't _done_ anything.

Three days of not draining his balls was taking its toll. His cock was leaking all the time, a stringy mess of translucent grey that bubbled continually from his foreskin, forming a slick, creamy froth that smeared all over his skin. His cords felt hard, thickly gummed up, with distinct globs of congealed sperm winding through them in clumps. But like hell he was gonna lose this challenge; this one-sided challenge that only he knew was happening. Vargas even begged to suck his dick, not used to going so long without, and Rico just told him, no, no justification. What was he gonna say, he was fixated on getting the murder suspect to suck his dick? It was a dumb idea, but he was getting obsessed with it.

It was the middle of the night on the fourth day when Rico heard Fei move. He was dozing, half-asleep, and he woke when the couch springs creaked. There was the tread of feet through the thick carpet. Fei was standing at the doorway when Rico looked up. Either he was gonna suck his dick or try to kill him, and either way Rico's body was flush with adrenaline, snapping to full alertness.

The part where Fei was stripped down to his underwear kinda implied sucking his dick. They were tight black boxer-briefs, clinging to his muscular thighs and outlining the half-hard swell of his dick. It was a good look. Fei was well defined with lean muscle, a martial artist's body, and nearly hairless, with only a thin trail of straight dark hair just above the waist of his underwear.

"You're up," Rico said, breaking the silence, and Fei flinched, like he hadn't realized Rico had been awake.

"This was a mistake," Fei said, looking away. He hovered in the doorway, not actually turning around.

Rico let out a short laugh, low. That solved the killing versus cocksucking question, unless Fei was a particularly apologetic murderer. "If you wanna go, go. You been staring a lot." He had been staring. Mostly guys stopped after a while, or at least got better at hiding it, but every night it was like Fei's gaze had been drawn magnetically to his dick. "I don't think your dick thinks you're making a mistake." He caught Fei's gaze. "It's just us. Just do what you wanna do."

All Rico had over him was a thin sheet, draped partially across his stomach and thighs. His dick was a massive mound beneath it, spilling over the boulders of his balls, and with a flick he tossed it aside, letting Fei see him entirely naked. "And if you wanna closer look, all you gotta do is c'mere." Rico cupped a hand across his shaft, giving it a shake, and his cock lurched, squirming like an enormous slug.

Fei hesitated, frozen in conflict, just staring. He was breathing hard, chest expanding, nose flaring, hands clenched into fists. His cock grew, bulging out his briefs until the waistband peeled away from his skin. Rico smirked a little at that.

Fei caved, drawing closer, and when he got in arms range Rico reached out and hauled him over on top of the gigantic bulk of his cock. He dug two fingers into the waist of Fei's underwear and pulled; the fabric shredded apart into scraps without any effort. Fei's cock sprung out, hard and with a glistening tip. Cute. Long but kind of thin, with a distinct upward curve. Rico had never seen anybody, human or demi-human, with a dick bigger than a modest handful — given his hands — and Fei was no different there. Rico wrapped his hand around it, dick and balls both cupped against his palm, and Fei moaned, hips snapping forward, grinding the slick head of his dick over Rico's callused skin.

"Good boy," Rico said, stroking him off with two fingers, heel of his palm sliding over Fei's cockhead until his skin was shiny with pre. "Isn't that better?"

Fei groaned, looking away with his head down, but he nodded, and fuck, that was maybe the hottest thing Rico'd seen in weeks. Finally getting Fei to _submit_. To accept that he wanted Rico's dick. His cock lurched, squirming and thickening against Fei's front, and Fei leaned forward to steady himself, hands making contact with Rico's dick and sinking into the soft, heavy flesh.

Fei... like a lot of people, Fei maybe didn't even know where to start with Rico's dick. He wondered what Fei'd been thinking about him; what kinda fantasies he'd had about it. He hoped Fei'd jerked off thinking about him. Fei's palms scraped down along its bulk, to the lumpy mass of Rico's cockhead, and curled around the wrinkled folds of his foreskin. Too big to stroke. Fei rubbed his hands over the expanse of his skin. His dick lurched, veins thicker than Fei's fingers fluttering to the surface for a moment, and Fei jerked back, like he was petting stray cat and it hissed at him.

Rico laughed, low and rolling, and caught Fei's hand, pinned it against his dick. "It won't bite." Fei's fingers twitched, digging in, and Rico groaned encouragingly, letting Fei get a feel for it.

"It's really big," Fei said. Dumb, and obvious, but Rico still liked to hear it.

"Yeah," he said. "It is." It throbbed against Fei's hands, fattening, slowly stretching out over the boulders of his giant balls, tip creeping past Rico's knees, and Rico sprawled back, groaning, as Fei rubbed it up and down.

Fei got more and more flustered the more he played with Rico's dick, though. It got about as hard as it did, which was a monstrous block of swollen flesh, nearly as thick as Fei's waist, pushing out against Rico's hairy calves, and Fei kept idly stroking it, palms griding against Rico's supple skin.

"What do you... do," Fei said, eventually, blushing. "How do I get you hard?"

It was real cute. "You don't. You think you could fit this anywhere even soft?" His dick was so huge he just simply didn't have enough blood in his body to get it fully hard. Sure, it thickened and grew, went from soft to turgid and spongy, but whatever his dick looked like when it was actually hard, nobody including him had ever seen. Rico curled his fist and pressed his forearm against his shaft for comparison: the immense turgid bulk of his cock was thicker. As thick as one his giant tree-trunk thighs, even.

"When I can get this deep in your ass", he said, tapping past his elbow, nearly the length of his cock, "then you might be ready to take it half-hard. Right now, well—" Rico smirked. "You gotta get in there." He hooked one finger through the opening of his foreskin and peeled it out, revealing only more slimy, wrinkled flesh folded over itself. His cockhead throbbed, gushing pre, and the wet opening pulsed and shuddered, oozing churned-up pre out in sheets. Fei blanched. Rico slid his thumb in as well, half his hand inside his foreskin, and that was enough to slide his fingers over his raw cockhead, to lump thick folds of flesh up over the back of his hand and give the slobbery mess of pent-up pre an open path to drool out. The heavy, meaty reek of sex suffusing the room got even more potent, so strong it stung Rico's nostrils. Fei was panting, breathing it in, and his body was clearly responding even if his mind was a bit more trepidatious: skin sheened with sweat, cock hard, his hips grinding down against the mattress to get some friction along his dick.

"Messy, huh?" Rico said, catching a semi-solid chunk of gel — damn he was pent up — across his fingers, fishing it out and waving it in front of Fei's face, who recoiled. "It is. We're not here to have delicate loving sex where nobody opens their eyes or squirts anything anywhere," Rico said. "We're here to _fuck_. And that means getting a little messy."

He held his sludge-coated fingers in front of Fei's mouth, thinner slime dripping down his wrist, leaving the gnarled, warped chunk clinging tight to his skin. "So give it a taste, how about."

Fei looked down at it, a rubbery chunk of translucent grey sludge, glistening in the dim light, reeking of Rico's scent: spicy and meaty, rank and heavy. He leaned in, mouth parted, tongue darting out to wet his lips, and sucked Rico's fingers into his mouth, tongue sliding up to lap up the grimy chunk. His whole body shuddered, throat jerking, and he let out a shaky moan, drooling across Rico's fingers and then sliding down across his wrist, lapping up the trail of slime.

"That good, huh?" Rico let Fei keep lapping at his wrist, lips sticky with his gummy pre, eyes hazy and breath fast. He pulled him close, letting Fei hump against his thigh, his own dick hard and slick too, smearing pre across Rico's hip. To keep Fei focused on fucking.

Rico reached back into his foreskin to swipe all across his cockhead, pulling his hand free drenched and dripping with murky, off-white pre, a few clots of slime mashed across his palm. He smeared his hand across Fei's face, dragging over his open mouth, and Fei let out a shaky moan, wetly snuffling up over Rico's fingers, tongue darting over his skin to catch the sludgy mess of slime, tasting the salt of Rico's skin mixed with the overwhelming reek of his rancid, pent-up pre. Fei sucked Rico's fingers clean, leaving them only sticky with spit, and slid his face down against his palm, breath panting out across his skin.

"Good boy." Rico cupped Fei's chin, thumb stroking over his lips. Fei was flushed, hair undone, eyes wild. "How about you try drinking it straight from the tap:" he said, and dropped his hands to his dick. He shoved them both wrist-deep inside his loose foreskin and peeled them apart, forming a sloppy cave: walls dripping; floor flooded; cords of slime webbed all over; the cord of his frenulum stretched out between his palms, jiggling with each throb of his cock; and his cockhead itself a lumpy, bloated swell at the back, cocklips huge and protruding, cockslit gaping open, letting out a continual pour of grimy, silty pre. "Give it a kiss."

Fei's gaze darted up to him for a second before it flitted back down to his cock. Churned-up precum drooled out over Rico's wrist and started spilling across his forearm, fluid hot and thick. Fei sunk down, belly flat on the mattress, chest resting across Rico's monstrous balls, and pressed his face against Rico's dick. Rico pulled his foreskin wide, easily stretchy enough to swallow Fei's entire head: he guided Fei's face in, framed by his hands, and then peeled the mess of heavy flesh further back until it cocooned all across his head. His hair scraped along the inner flesh of his foreskin, a thready twist as it all tangled up and matted together. The hot prickle of Fei's panting breath across his bare cockhead made it twitch. His cocklips audibly creaked apart, hollow gurgles coming up through the length of his shaft. Rico shot off a mess of pre all across Fei's face, drenching him, with the excess oozing out through the folds of foreskin wrapped across the back of his head, down his neck. Fei let out a muffled, squelching groan, and mashed his face against Rico's cockslit, wetly slurping as he lapped up his rank pre straight from the source.

Fei pressed down, his nose and chin dipping inside Rico's gaping cockslit, tongue scraping across the inner flesh of his urethra and catching the thick, pudding-like clots of pre stuck to his skin. Fei gulped, the motion buzzing against Rico's frenulum, and he gave Fei another gush of pre, blasting out all across his face, swelling out his foreskin like it was a balloon half filled with water. He massaged the underside, stirring the growing pool of pre around, and felt the rough outlines of Fei's jaw and cheeks through his thick flesh, smearing the mess of slime up across Fei's already-slathered face.

Rico settled back, legs framing Fei's body, one hand resting on Fei's head — through his foreskin — and urged him on, pushing him down. Taking it easy. Fei lapped across his cockhead, slurping and swallowing, and if he kept it up long enough Rico was gonna cum. His balls ached, skin furrowing, and the weight of Fei's body sent a hot ache through him. Gummed-together internal passages peeled apart under the pressure, sending tarry clots of congealed slime working their way up through his body, only emerging minutes later to spurt out over Fei's face.

And Fei held out for a good few minutes, which was better than a lot of guy's reactions to getting shoved inside his dick. His fingers gripped Rico's thighs, tongue hungrily lapping across his cockhead, sloppily making out with his drooling cocklips, and all the while shoved into Rico's folds of foreskin, sludge smearing across his face and down his neck, only able to breathe in the rank fumes of Rico's dick. He pulled back, head emerging with a wet, gummy _slorp_ , and just knelt there gasping, face and chest a dripping waterfall of slime, eyes tearing up, nose clogged with pre or snot or both. Pre clung to his teeth, spilling out of his open mouth in slobbery lines as he gasped for breath. Rico leaned in, fingers catching Fei's chin, and tipped his face up for a kiss, licking his own thick, clotted pre up across his jaw, out of his drooling mouth. He tasted more rank than usual. Thicker, saltier, with more of a bitter aftertaste. Pent up. Fei gasped against Rico's lips, billowing out air across his face, and Rico just took his time: biting Fei's lips, licking up the mess painted across his face, and only shoved his tongue down Fei's throat once he'd settled down a bit.

Fei's dick knocked against Rico's knees, still hard and slick, and he wrapped a hand around it, giving it a stroke. "Try this," he said, tugging Fei forward by the dick until he was kneeling over his balls, his cock skewing up against the side of Rico's gigantic cockhead.

Rico reached in, peeling his foreskin back again, and squashed his fingers down against his cockslit, making it gape open into a florid pout. The bare surface of his cockhead was a dusky emerald, his rumpled-looking cocklips flushed a darker purplish tone, and the color only deepened down within his cock; the walls of his splayed cocktube were a rich purplish, color muted by the river of slathered pre still sloppily burbling out of him. "Fuck my dick," Rico said.

Fei gawped, staring at Rico's gaping, slobbery hole, and then up across his chest to his face. And then back down to his dick. Rico smirked, knocking his wrist against Fei's bobbing cock, leading him on. Fei knelt forward and tried to line up their cocks. His cockhead slid across the grimy folds of foreskin, and Fei rutted forward, cock sliding along the side of Rico's cockhead. His fingers splayed out over the broad dome, digging in, and the pulse of heat made Rico groan and spurt, splattering more pre all across Fei's stomach, coating his cock in stringy cords.

Fei huffed, thumbs sliding up to frame Rico's bloated cocklips, the pads of his fingers sliding across their broad swell and dipping in between them. Rico's cock was like a mouth: puffy lips, gulping throat, and his cocktube twitched and squeezed, sucking on Fei's thumbs as he pried him open and held him in place. Fei's dick bumped against the lower rim of his gaping, splayed-wide cocktube, and Fei slowly pushed in. They were both so slick it was easy for his cock to skew out to the side, but he eased in, cockhead pressing against Rico's puffy lips, sinking in until with a _pop_ the ridge of his cockhead pushed in behind his lips.

Rico grinned down at Fei, watching him watch his cock get swallowed up. Fei let out a shaky exhale every time Rico's dick twitched, cocktube gulping and spitting, drooling out a filmy mess of slime around Fei's shaft. Definitely not the biggest thing he'd had in his dick — he wanted to get Fei to shove an arm in there — but it was big enough, and heavy and hard, knocking around across the inner flesh of his cockhead as Fei adjusted himself.

Fei rose up, hand at the base of his cock, and slid in down to the root, his hips meeting Rico's cockhead with a wet _crack_. They both groaned, Fei shaky and reedy, Rico hungry. He leaned in, dragging Fei closer, and kissed him aggressively, shoving his tongue into his mouth and licking across the backs of his teeth.

"Fuck me," Rico growled into Fei's mouth, flexing his dick to make the whole thing lurch, and Fei moaned against Rico's lips, hands grasping hold of Rico's enormous cockhead, hips working as he thrust in, drew out, starting up a rhythm. Strings of slime splattered out in all directions each time he hilted, the wet crack of impact turning into something wetter, sloppier, as his thrusts churned up Rico's pre into a grimy foam. Fei's balls smacked against the broad strip of his frenulum with each thrust, sending a hot sting of pleasure up through Rico's spine, and he rutted into the thrusts, cock an enormous shuddering mass of flesh between them.

Fei was breathing hard, chest heaving, skin sheened with sweat. His lean muscles were in sharp definition as he thrust, and Rico looked down across his body, taking it in, just watching. Fei was staring down at his cock, at the flushed, raw-looking crescents of Rico's splayed cocklips, wetly sucking along his dick as he thrust.

"Oh fuck," Fei said, barely voiced, just exhaling. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Rico leered at him, curling one giant hand around his hip, guiding him on. His cock slurped and squelched, backed-up pre bloating it out further, forming a slurry stewing inside his cock, erratically squirting out all over Fei's front when the angle was right.

Rico could feel Fei getting close: breathing fast, tempo erratic, cock twitching. "Oh God," Fei said, shaky, and Rico leaned in, biting across his jaw and throat.

"Gimmie your load," he growled out against Fei's mouth. "Cum in my dick." Fei moaned shakily against Rico's lips, his eyelids fluttering. His fingers curled, sunk wrist-deep inside Rico's pillowy foreskin, and his tempo increased erratically, frenetically sinking his cock into Rico's splayed dick. He groaned, voice raw and breaking, and Rico got to watch him come undone: eyes screwed shut, mouth pulled into a grimace, muscles across his chest and stomach clenching hard and spasming erratically. His cock shuddered, broad head flaring out minutely, rubbing tighter along the inner surface of Rico's dick, and Fei came with a groaning exhale, cock pulsing hard as he shot his load. He thrust shallowly, sodden pubes scraping across Rico's bruised cocklips, balls pulled up tight in a solid lump.

Cum burbled down inside Rico, a wet pressure working backwards, mingling with the slimy masses of his own pre already flooding his open and gaping tunnel, and his dick twitched and immediately sprayed it all back out, Fei's load cloudy white in strands mixed together with Rico's slimy silvery-grey, splattering in gouts all up across Fei's stomach and chest. Fei was gasping like, well, like he'd just had a bucket of water splashed on him: mouth hanging open, chest heaving. Slimy runnels of their mingled issue spilled down his chest in a glossy waterfall, with more sluggishly oozing out around his cock, pouring down over Rico's mounded balls in a syrupy flow; where he wasn't slimy with cum he was shiny with sweat.

Rico let Fei ride out his orgasm: still thrusting slowly, churning up the mess of slime clogging his cocktube, body spasming and jerking slowly. Fei slumped forward, against Rico's chest, and he held him there. He reached down to cup Fei's balls and squeeze gently, sliming up his fingers with the slurry oozing from his cockslit, feeling them still erratically lurch.

He let Fei rest in the afterglow for a minute, still panting and sweating, cock still spreading Rico's cockslit, but eventually the hungry ache got the best of him. "Hey," he said. "Finish me off. Get me to cum."

Fei looked up at him. "But..." he said, touching a hand to his slime-drenched chest, smeared down to his sodden pubes, catching the sludgy, opaque mess of pre oozing out around his cock. "You didn't?"

Rico couldn't help it; he laughed. "That's just pre, kid. Trust me, when I cum, you'll know." He hefted his cock and shifted it to the side, spilling over the bulk of his thigh; Fei's cock peeled out with a wet slurp, absolutely slathered and dripping with his thickened, churned-up pre. It swang across Fei's thigh, still half-hard. "If you can get it up again I can ride your dick," Rico said. "Or you can get out some of the toys I got under the bed. Otherwise you better get in there with your hands." He peeled his cockhead open again, this time directly shoving his fingers into his bloated cockslit. His flesh was rubbery, rough and rumpled where Fei'd been fucking him, and it warped slowly under his fingers, heavy and aching. His cocklips were dark, bruised lumps, bulging out against his knuckles as he dug in. His cocklips spread into an enormous gape: the meat of his cocklips hooked into curves between his fingers, cocktube a sloppy opening pouring pre, with gummy dollops of churned-up slime stuck to his inner walls.

Fei's dick twitched against his thigh. He leaned in, fingers sliding against Rico's, the both of them drenched with slime, and he pushed his fingers together and gingerly slid his entire hand up Rico's dick.

Rico groaned, peeling his fingers out from his cock to let it slurp closed around Fei's wrist. His hand was already deeper than his dick had gotten. Fei's fingers caught across big half-congealed clumps of gummy pre, and Fei twisted, fingers smearing across his inner walls, forcing his cocktube to stretch wider. His cockslit pouted open around Fei's forearm. His muscles weren't the largest, but they were defined, tight, and the bulk of his arm was a good stretch.

Rico settled back, hips rocking forward, and fucked his cock along Fei's arm, swallowing it up to the elbow. Elbow deep was most of the way down his shaft, his cock so thick already that Fei's arm only made it slightly more bloated. "Pump it," he said, miming the motion with his hand, punching the air, and Fei looked up at him before driving deeper, pulling back. Rico groaned, the heavy slide inside him all pressure and slick motion, only Fei's elbow at the tip playing with his cockhead. "Deeper," he said, hands on the root of his cock, lifting and dragging its bulk to line up Fei's fist with the curving passage of his cocktube. His cock rippled with the force of Fei's thrusts, soft flesh squashing and stretching as he pumped back and forth. Opaque, creamy slime oozed from his cockhead, with frothy dollops painted in streaks all across Fei's arm, marking how deep he'd been. Past the elbow, nearly to the bicep.

Fei's fingers groped around the base of his dick, almost reaching into his body cavity, and Rico slumped back, feet planted on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling, and humped forward, rocking the full length of his cock along Fei's fist. The bed creaked and shook from the force of Rico's thrusts, hungrily swallowing down Fei's arm. Each plunge deeper made Rico shudder and thrash, muscles deep inside his spasming erratically. Fei's fist knocked against the very root of his cock, sliding along some bundle of muscle, and Rico thrust forward with a roar, spearing his cock bicep-deep on Fei's arm, letting Fei's fist punch forward into his body cavity itself.

He let out a guttural, groaning roar, legs collapsing under him from the sensation — like hooks dragging him open, the huge hard mass of Fei's arm spreading him wide. Internal muscles worked and spasmed, milking Fei's fist, body reflexively trying to eject the foreign object, and Rico just groaned, clamping down hard with his pelvic muscles, pinning Fei arm-deep inside him as he milked himself. His cock shuddered, spasming erratically, and the constant burble of creamy slime oozing out around Fei's bicep thinned, a mess of frothy pre squirting out all across Fei's face and chest.

"More," Rico groaned, word drawn out into a long roar. He rose up again, planting his feet on the mattress, cock sloppily squirting and squelching, bloated and heavy. Fei pushed deeper, bicep splitting Rico's open cockslit into a pouting gape. His fingers knocked against rings of muscle, spasming and pushing as they worked to pump pre through his gigantic shaft. Rico growled, arching up to line his cock up, fucking himself on Fei's arm with more and more force. Fei's fingers groped inside him, digging into the rim of his prostate, and Rico swallowed up the final few inches of Fei's arm: armpit shoved firm against his spongy cockhead, entire arm swallowed up, and his fist sunk into the hard ball of muscle that was Rico's prostate. Rico bellowed, cock shuddering, spewing more pressurized pre all across Fei's body. His prostate spasmed, clamping down hard enough to bruise, locking Fei in place, and Rico let out a low bass moan, bellowing up at the ceiling.

Inside, his prostate was mushy, spongy, half-flooded with watery fluid, and Fei's knuckles ground against his internal walls, milking out wet, slobbery gushes of grey pre that poured down Fei's arm in gouts. There was a dizzying sensation, a stretch and a peeling deep inside him as a huge clot of congealed, dammed-up pre worked its way free, slurping out of its place within the mazy passages of Rico's engorged prostate. Fei's fist smashed it apart into a gritty paste that worked its way up along his arm before it gushed out in a tarry pour all down Fei's side. Rico groaned, rolling his hips, bashing Fei's fist against his prostate, huffing and panting from the fiery burn of the impact as more, thicker clots of pre shuddered inside him, pulsing and slurping as Fei spread his prostate open. Heat suffused his body, skin shiny with sweat, the entire fucked-open passage of his cocktube burning from the rough use. Fei's arm was trembling, hardly able to withstand the sheer force of Rico's thrusts. Rico rode Fei's arm, chasing after the hot impact, the aching spasm of his internal muscles, and each thrust got him closer and closer to cumming. He growled up at the ceiling, hands and feet braced wide, hammering Fei's fist again and again inside him. The flow of pre gushing out around Fei's arm was tarry and chunky, full of mashed-up sludge, and still his prostate felt heavy and bloated, dense with the accumulated silt of a few days without getting properly expressed.

Rico's cock shuddered, twitching around Fei's arm as he got close. His mouth hung open, snarling sounds forced out of him, panting and drooling as he just focused on the solid, meaty impact of Fei's fist crashing into his prostate. He bellowed, prostate spasming — Fei's fist abruptly locked in place as the gland squeezed down hard — and his cock lurched with enough force to knock Fei onto his side. Rico's balls throbbed, churning and furrowing, the bloated cords in his sac squirming, visibly pumping.

Rico saw stars, vision fading out into grey, and his cock shuddered hard, spasming once, two times, three times, before his muscles could exert enough force to peel the congealed spunk stewing in his balls up into his body. There was a soggy _pop_ , his inner passages squelching and gurgling as his muscles vainly tried to pump, and then Rico let out a sobbing cry, cock finally erupting. Ropes of rancid, congealed cum squirted out in all directions, pressurized and deflected by Fei's arm, and between that shot and the next he didn't stop cumming; the flow just slowed to a continual pour, slurping out around Fei's bicep, spilling into the sheets in a gummy pile.

Rico's entire body spasmed with each shot, like there were more hands inside him grabbing his cords and yanking hard. Each spray of cum splattered out an inch from Fei's face, slathering his skin in Rico's greyish, pudding-like load, with clots dripping down his neck and smearing across his chest. He pulled back, adding to the spasming pressure inside Rico's body, and at the next spasm Fei wrenched his arm out, flopping backwards on the bed.

Unclogged, Rico's cockslit gaped wide, flexing open ever wider, and spat out an immense lance of chunky grey cum, thick as Fei's leg. He shot with enough force to _crack_ against the ceiling and shower the entire room in a slimy rain of cum. Rico just groaned, lost in the moment, mindlessly humping his hips against nothing as his cock shot and shot, pumping out the days of loads built up inside him. Thick silty cum burbled out between his flexing cocklips between shots, forming a stringy morass that spilled over his balls and soaked the sheets.

Rico's prostate throbbed, buzzing inside him, and he lurched to the side, grabbing Fei, and bodily flung him spread-eagle on the mattress. Fei let out a yelp, arms flailing, and landed heavily on his back, his hard-again cock sticking straight up, which was exactly what Rico wanted to see. He shoved two cum-slick fingers into his ass, opening himself up, and then straddled Fei and hilted him to the root, no problem. Fei was long enough for the tip of his dick to smash against Rico's prostate from the other direction: he leaned back, hands braced on either side of Fei's calves, and rode Fei's dick, letting that upward curve lead Fei's cockhead right up against his enflamed, oversized prostate, squashing against it hard.

His balls draped across half of Fei's waist, lolling to the side, and his cock, still gushing his pent-up load, flopped over across Fei's chest, lurching and swaying, pegging Fei right in the face with an oozing drool of thick greyish cum. Rico squatted on his dick and the entire spasming rig of his own dick flopped up and smacked back down with a heavy, meaty _crack_ , sending cum splattering from his glazed chest in all directions. Fei caught his dick with both hands, holding it in place as Rico rode him. Stopping it from beating him blue from the force of impact. Rico just groaned, thinking only of the scrape and pressure of Fei's dick against his throbbing prostate, of the thick, gummy curds of jizz squirming their way up from his aching balls. The strong blasts of cum ebbed, his internal muscles exhausted but still erratically firing, and his cock just pissed out a mess of stringy, sludgy cum all across Fei's chest.

Rico settled down, grinding his ass against Fei's crotch, working his dick an iota deeper and Fei let out a shaky moan, trying and failing to thrust up against Rico's weight, and came in his ass. Rico snarled, balls still aching, still needing something bigger and harder smashing into him. His cock let out a few final bursts, slick and heavy pouring out all across Fei's slathered body, and finally subsided, just oozing out gritty silt.

Rico panted for breath, kneeling atop Fei, dazedly taking in the scene: chandelier dripping with cum, carpet ruined, the mattress soggy under his knees, with gummy piles of jizz slowly spreading out, spilling down the sides of the bed to soak into the carpet. It was a fucking mess. He gave his cock a shake — slinging it to the side, off of Fei's chest — and slumped the other way, peeling off Fei's dick with a slurp. Fei was practically insensate, his cock still weakly spurting across his belly — useless to Rico now — and his entire body slathered with Rico's load, in glossy smears and silvery puddles.

"Fuck," Rico growled. He was sweaty and exhausted, muscles aching, and his cock was settled down for now. But, fuck, he could feel it again already. Not ready to go again, but definitely wanting to. He groaned again, slumping forward. "Fuck, what a mess."

His exhausted body won out, and he just slumped across the ruined mattress, collapsing into sleep in an instant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little over the top.
> 
> don't fuck somebody whose blood pressure is so low they can't move without passing out; that seems medically unsound.

Rico woke up when Fei stirred beside him. There was the crackling sound of flesh being peeled away from the cum-encrusted, entirely-ruined, sheets, and then the soft _thump_ of Fei's feet on the carpet. Rico turned over to look: Fei was standing there near the doorway, head down, his unbound hair in a dark mane that cascaded down his back. It was something like three in the morning.

"Kid?" Rico said, and when Fei totally failed to react to that, "Fei?"

Fei turned. His eyes weren't focused, like he was sleepwalking. That got Rico to sit up. Had Fei killed all those Battlers — experienced fighters themselves — while _sleepwalking_? That would explain, at least, why Fei was so adamant how he wasn't guilty. But that raised a whole hell of a lot more questions.

"Fei," he said. "Wake up."

Fei's face contorted, lips peeling back in a sneering grimace, and he stood up straight, hands splaying at his side, curled out like claws. "No." His voice was— wrong somehow.

The air around him started to sparkle. Crimson light rippled through the room, the Ether energy charged enough that Rico's skin prickled. The light focused on Fei's body, pouring into him in a glow that grew until it was too bright to see anything; the entire room was immersed in a fountain of flashing lights. Rico raised a hand to block the light, squinting, and when it all stopped abruptly his night vision was destroyed: he just looked into the darkness, vague shadows of light imprinted across his eyes.

The lights went on. Fei was standing next to the switch. Only not Fei, because...

The man looked something like Fei. Same height. Fei's unbound hair had erupted out in a dark red mane, and his skin was white — not pale, like somebody out of the sun, but pure white, like paint. But he was heavier, shoulders broader, muscles more solid and well-defined. Fei was toned; a martial-artist, but this guy looked like he'd taken a few steps towards being a brawler. And where Fei had a perpetual hangdog look, either upset or fuming, this guy was almost sneering, with a cocky smirk. Thicker brows, currently furrowed in a glare. He held his entire body differently, and something about it seemed familiar...

"That was you," Rico said. "When I fought Fei." He swung over the side of the bed, sitting on the edge. His feet squelched under a splatter of half-dried cum.

When Fei got dumped into D-District, Rico had put him through the test. He'd fought his way through his lieutenants, all the way to Rico himself, and then... stopped. Claimed there was no reason to fight. Rico had wanted a fight; that was enough of a reason to fight. Rico'd grabbed him by the skull and said, the world was owned by those with power, and here and now he could fight or he could die. Fei'd knocked him aside, broken his grip with a burst of strength, and that decisiveness, that decision, was maybe the root of his interest in Fei. That the kid had some strength in there, under his layers of meekness.

That it was somebody else that did that changed his estimation of Fei. And his estimation of whoever this was.

The man smirked, sauntering closer. "Fei was perfectly willing to let you crush his skull. But I wasn't."

Rico hmmed in acknowledgment. "You fight better than he does."

"Of course."

"If you'd fought me properly, instead of leaving it to Fei, you would've wiped the floor with me."

The man scowled. "I didn't _leave it_ to Fei. The coward only let me act for an instant. Just enough to preserve Fei's life, since he was unable to to it himself." He sneered. "Pathetic. Unable to act in even the most basic of ways. Needing me to do all the dirty work." Well, Rico couldn't argue with that. The man spread his hands, palms up. "If I had fought you, you would be dead." That crimson light filled the room, billowing from his hands, limning off his body, forming a halo of glowing red tendrils. He looked at Rico and smirked. "Fei thinks you're powerful. You and I see more clearly. You're here because everyone else is weak. Jealously hoarding your iota of power. Outside D-District, you're no one." He let out a mirthless laugh. "And Fei couldn't even stand against _you_."

Rico shrugged. He'd heard it before. "So, who are you?"

The man snorted. "Names are unimportant. Just the vagaries of idiots."

"You say that, but I don't think you'd be happy if I called you 'Fei'."

The man's eyes narrowed. "You can call me 'Id'."

That was a little on the nose, but okay.

"So, you killed those men."

Id laughed. "I did. They tried to kill me. They would've killed Fei. He was perfectly willing to let himself get blown up if it meant not needing to make any decisions." Id took a step closer, looming over the bed. "You see yourself as the ruler, here. Could you really punish me for it?"

"They did try to kill you. It's self defense."

Id laughed. "Your bravado is amazing. Hunt down the killer, you said. Find out who's been killing people, you said. But the instant you realize the killer might not be someone you can win a fight against, you cave. Maybe it was justifiable afterwards. Maybe I was right to do it."

Rico rolled his eyes. "I had to sugar coat it for Fei, since he's delicate. The truth is, if you'd said to me, 'I want to get revenge on those men who tried to kill me', I would've said, go for it. Let the strongest win. I don't like mysteries, or to be surprised by vigilantes; that's why the investigation." He stood, facing Id. "So now we're talking. You done killing everybody who wronged you?"

Id grinned, baring his teeth. "Not even close." He waved a hand idly. "But that list doesn't overlap much with your thug underlings. So I don't care about your little pecking order." He sauntered forward, close, nearly chest-to-chest with Rico. It was strange to realize Id was still precisely as tall as Fei; his head came up to Rico's chest. The way he moved made him seem taller. "I came here for a different reason," Id said.

"Oh yeah?" This close, it was hard to ignore that Fei and Id shared bodies, which was to say, that Id's skin was splattered with Rico's load, in patches of dull shine across his skin. They were flaking off as he moved. He reeked of sweat and dried cum. His crimson pubes were plastered to his skin, painted over in gummy patches by the mess Rico had made all over his front. He was, on consideration, a lot hotter than Fei. Most of that was attitude.

"He was terrified of you. The attraction made him scared. It took him days to even grasp the concept that you might actually want to fuck him. Days of you strutting around naked in front of him, showing off your cock, before he realized he could act. And then he instantly regretted even that slightest of actions. You had to keep convincing him to do what he obviously wanted to do."

Rico snorted. Cute that Id, through Fei's eyes, noticed the distraction act, when Fei hadn't. Rico stared: "You wanna fuck?"

Id reached out and grasped Rico's cock. Id grinned up at him, expression every inch the sultry tease Fei got in the middle of sex. A lot hungrier. "Why not? Fei wanted to take your dick. He's too much of a coward to even try." He shoved Rico back, bowling him back onto the bed and climbed up across him, hefting Rico's dick and balls to the side so that he could kneel over his thighs. "He's never gonna get the chance. _I'm_ gonna take it."

Rico's cock shuddered in Id's hands, sluggishly bloating out. The assertiveness was hot. Fei being a flighty shit who finally did what Rico told him to do had been real nice, but he got plenty of guys to order around in D-District. Id telling him what he wanted and going for it was a whole lot hotter.

Still, his dick— he wasn't kidding about fitting his fist to the elbow being the first step. "You got a lot more practice at fucking than Fei?"

"I've never had sex," Id said, casually. "I'm still gonna be better at it than _Fei_."

"You're gonna need a _little_ —" Rico started, and Id cut him off, talking over him: "I can do anything I want, and right now I want to fit all of your dick in my ass." Big words. He'd be one of the first if he actually succeeded, but most guys had eyes bigger than their ass. None of them had been _virgins_.

Still, even after the explosive finish with Fei, his dick was still pent-up. Id pinning him down with one hand while talking about how he was gonna hilt Rico's dick was a pretty good way to wake it up. It bloated out, creeping up across Id's chest. He stroked it, hooking one arm against its immense bulk, stroking his loose foreskin across the rubbery core.

Rico groaned, hips twitching upwards, hard enough to spurt a wet, slobbery mess of pre into his foreskin, to have to sluggishly ooze out the tip along with a dense, creamy smear of his last load still trapped inside. Id leaned in, face smearing through the tarry mess, and lapped it up, sucking a sloppy fold of flesh near the tip into his mouth and chewing. Not hard, but sure as hell hard enough to make an electric jolt run through his entire body. His cock lurched, spewing out a mess of pre all over Id's face, pouring down his neck in gummy streams. "Fuck yeah," Rico groaned, reaching out to pull Id tighter, and Id just snorted and shoved him down deeper into the mattress, hooking one foot out to pin his arm in place. It was real fucking hot. His dick shuddered, the ridge of his cockhead bulging out through his foreskin, thick and head-sized. He gushed pre all across Id's front, slurping between them to spill across Rico's balls, and Id kept stroking him, practically gnawing across his foreskin, blowing a messy froth of silvery-grey bubbles as Rico drenched his face in sheets of pre.

"I want you hard," Id said, and that made Rico snort.

"I told Fei—" he said, and Id cut him off: "I don't give a shit." Quick as lightning he raised his hand off Rico's chest, fingers pointed out, and stabbed down across his chest and stomach, sharp prodding impacts that made his muscles spasm reflexively.

Rico's entire body shuddered, a dizzying sense of vertigo running through him, and he sprawled back across the bed, boneless, with the distinct sense gravity was sloped wrong. His heart lurched in his chest, beating hard, and his cock throbbed with enough force to make the rest of his body lurch with it. "Whattt," he said, voice slurred.

"That's a Elru killing technique," Id said. "It's used for torturing someone to death. Change the bloodflow, so they bleed out from the slightest of scratches." He leered down at Rico's dick, sluggishly filling out. "I've altered the pressure points." He slid his fingers along Rico's shaft, fingertips grazing along the surface, feeling the pumping veins. "That should get you hard."

Rico's vision swum, the ceiling reduced to a mess of interlocking blobs, color lost at the edges. His heart pounded in his chest, and there was an answering throb in his cock, beating hard as more and more blood suffused it. Even tipping his head up to get a better view made him go woozy; if he was anything other than lying flat on the bed he would've passed out already. He was sweating, clammy and damp everywhere save for the fiery heat of his cock, and when he tried to move his arms just twitched uselessly, flopping an inch, fingers twitching against the sheets. He gasped for breath, chest heaving, fighting the wavering darkness of his fading vision.

He'd never got his cock — this cock — hard in his _life_. The last time he'd been able to he was a scrawny preteen with a four-inch spike of a dick. His cock lurched up, stiff but listing to the side, skewing out over his hip. It lurched erratically, swaying back and forth as it filled out. His spongy tissues ached, stretching to their full capacity for the first time ever. His foreskin peeled back over itself, no longer a heavy mass of tissue but stretched taut across the inhumanly-gigantic bulk of his cockhead, and his revealed cockhead was a deep, dark purple-red, cocklips a vivid bloody red, bulging open to show his gaping cockslit.

It crept up into his peripheral vision, a giant treetrunk of a cock using the rest of his body as roots. It was gnarled with veins, all pulsing and throbbing, so thickly covered the base of his cock looked like a lumpy mass of cords, its shape totally lost under the sheer warp. His cock, soft, was as thick as one of his giant, brawny thighs; hard, it was nearly the thickness of his chest: an enormous, grotesquely oversized pillar only anchored in place by the dead weight of the rest of his body. Id wrapped both arms around its girth, hugging it to his chest, and pressed his mouth to Rico's bloated cocklips, hungrily lapping and sucking at the tip.

Rico's entire body moved as his cock shuddered, heartbeat going off-rhythm, and his cock sprayed a spume of pre up in the air, firing hard without the cloaking sheath of his foreskin to catch the impact. The spray fountained out around Id's face, drenching his brilliant crimson mane in slimy runnels, painting it to his face in ragged hanks, and Id groaned and opened wide, kissing Rico's splayed lips, gulping down the wash of rancid, built-up pre with a desperate hunger.

Id's tongue smeared across the taut dome of his cockhead, sliding over his lumpy cocklips, and he speared his tongue down inside. He caught the next few bursts of pre all across his face, further drenching his mane into a flat, blood-dark tangle glued to his skin. He pulled back — face tethered to Rico's cockhead with cords of sludge — and nipped at Rico's florid cocklips, and if Rico was capable of doing anything aside from gasping and flopping around he would've reached up and mashed Id's face against his cockhead, made him chew on his cocklips until he came all over his face.

Id had other interests. He angled himself up, reaching behind him, hand pressing against Rico's thigh as he slid his pre-coated fingers into his ass. Id groaned, arching back, fingers sliding knuckle deep as he sat on his hands, grinding himself down against Rico's thighs. He started with two fingers, scissoring them apart, twisting his wrist, and moved up to three before he was hardly even open. Impatient, Id huffed and groaned, struggling to spread himself open. He rocked on his knees, chest sliding against Rico's dick. He twisted, fingers spreading inside himself, and Rico could tell when he hit his prostate: his dick twitched, and he ground down hard, hand straining up as he mashed his fingers against it, groaning.

Id worked himself open, peeling his fingers out of his flushed hole to smear them across Rico's dick, ladling sludgy handfuls of pre and old cum into his ass. Thick dollops splattered down across Rico's thighs as Id finger-fucked himself, smearing across his skin into a sloppy glaze. Id stuffed four fingers up his ass and ground down against the span of his knuckles, snarling and groaning as he tried to fist himself. If Rico could actually talk, or move his hands, or anything, he could help him out. Fuck, he wanted to get his hands in Id's ass. Not that it would help; Id's fists, Rico's fists, they were both laughably small compared to the titanic bloat of his swollen cockhead. Rico's dick twitched, getting easily an inch or two thicker and making his entire body lurch from the sheer mass of the movement. His vision went a flat grey, only hazily returning in a shower of sparks when his cock subsided.

Id, meanwhile, shoved his hand inside himself with a wet _gulp_. He let out a reedy cry, whining, and twisted his wrist, tugging to the side, straining to spread himself wider. He snarled, peeling his already-bloated hole wider with his other hand, and shoved them both inside himself, chest heaving as he tried to physically spread himself wider. He wrenched himself open, panting and whining, warping his asshole into a splayed gape that pouted open between his wrists. Anybody else and Rico'd expect a bloody mess, just ripping their asshole apart with sheer force, but here he could feel Id's asshole bloat more, stretching wider in sharp spasms, like hard rubber deforming. Id dug his fingers into the walls of his ass and pulled, a constant hard pressure forcing his body to spread wider and wider. The fucker might actually be able to do it, Rico found himself thinking, dimly, dizzily.

The sloppy wet gape of Id's spread hole smeared wider and wider, and the shuddering pulse of his guts convulsing sucked across the root of Rico's dick. Id kept pulling, the flesh of his rim bruising and bloating out into fat, heavy mounds, until he was utterly beyond anything that could be called human anatomy: skin of his ass a warped, folded expanse of flesh, ass cheeks warped around his clawing hands; the ridge of his asshole a palm-thick wall, forming a gaping, hungry mouth slobbering across Rico's dick. He whined, rocking against Rico's dick, and his hole dragged against Rico's balls, working a bunched mess of Rico's furrowed sac flesh against his spread gape.

Id shakily stood, shoulders back, hips tilted so he could keep his hands shoved up his own ass, and leaned forward to straddle Rico's dick — the thing came up to his hips even standing up — and ground himself back, no hands free to actually angle it into him. He planted his feet flat on the mattress and pushed down, peeling his gaped asshole over the very crown of Rico's dick. His fingers scraped along its slimy surface, a hard pressure that gave way to the soft, slick flesh of his ass as he socketed himself onto the bloated dome of his cockhead. Id threw his head back, yowling, as he forced his body weight down, impaling himself on the very tip of Rico's gigantic, monstrous dick with an obscene slimy _squelch_.

The rock-hard flesh of Rico's cockhead crushed Id's prostate, mashing it tight against his pelvis, and Id let out a snarling howl, his soft cock spasming and pissing out a milky gush of prostate fluid all across Rico's stomach. Id gasped, chest heaving, legs shaking, as he ground himself down, and each push milked a wet, liquid spurt of cloudy pre from his dick. His cockhead plowed right against Id's pelvis: with his fully-erect cock nearly as thick as Id's _chest_ , there was absolutely no way he was fitting through the opening between his hips.

Id growled, frustrated, and raised a hand. Brilliant red light burst out from his index and middle fingers pressed together, like a knifeblade made out of air, and with just enough time for Rico to get real worried Id jabbed himself in the side and back, a series of sharp stabs across his hips. He could feel the impact through Id's body: flesh stretching, muscle shuddering, and then, ominously, Id's bones warping and creaking, letting out cracks like wet wood being shaped in a press. Slowly, erratically, the tight press of Id's hips opened wider. Rico's dick carved him open, his guts flooded and gurgling, flesh warped and twisted inhumanly in ways that would've killed anyone else. Id thrashed, flesh clinging tight to the smooth, immense curve of Rico's dick, bulging out his stomach is a taut, pregnant-looking swell. All that, and he hardly even had Rico's cockhead fully seated inside him.

Id's whole body shuddered, limbs spasming. His asshole was fat and heavy, a bloated mass wrapped around Rico's shaft, slurping and squelching obscenely as Id tried to cram more of Rico's dick into him. Id's chiseled abs sucked against Rico's cockhead: clenched, they squeezed him tight and mashed his cockhead up against Id's ribs, pinioning his cockhead there tight in an impossibly-tight squeeze; relaxed, his cockhead bloated out through the warped flesh of his stomach, visibly impaling him through, entire body sagging down as it stabbed up through his belly. The heavy press of Id's diaphragm wrapped around his dick every time Id struggled to inhale, and the rhythmic squeezing pressure made Rico groan.

Id's guts bunched up in shuddering loops, and his cock sprayed a mass of pre deeper into him, audibly sloshing. Pre swirled around Rico's dick, a few slobbery strands working their way down over the ridge of his cockhead to ooze in burning streamers down his shaft. Id's skin rippled and shuddered, warping and wobbling as Rico kept pumping more and more pre into him in slick, goopy lines. A hot shock of slime splattered across Rico's hips, spurting from Id's ruined asshole, but even that was just a few cords, nothing compared to the volume building up inside him.

Id was half-impaled on Rico's dick, the swell across his stomach growing fatter and longer as he struggled to sink down lower. Rico's dick lurched and Id swung to the side, puppetted around by the sheer mass of his dick. He sunk down, gaping asshole slurping lower in hungry gulps, his warped stomach swelling more and more.

Id's stomach went from from hugely pregnant to something more, bloated and warped beyond recognizability. Shredded muscles, skin torn apart from the inside — anybody else and Rico would've sworn this would kill them. Id just stretched. Slowly, with effort, with Id writhing and snarling, gasping and panting, he struggled with every inch of Rico's monstrous dick. His skin warped and stretched, losing the shape of his abs entirely, but his pallid, pure-white skin didn't shred apart into a bloody mess of stretch marks. Just a vast expanse of skin, clinging tight to the protruding column of Rico's dick spearing him through, stretched out to be unrecognizable as anything attached to a human.

Id's dick hadn't stopped leaking; his pulverized prostate was a small, inconsequential lump crushed against the side of Rico's dick, still wringing out a continual milky gush of fluid that spilled all across Rico's stomach and chest, dripping down his sides in ticklish lines.

There was the tickle of sensation across his cockhead: Id had brought his hands up and wrapped them around the monstrous bulge it made across his stomach. He stroked Rico's dick through his belly, its outline hazily defined through the sheathing flesh: the rounded bulge of his cockhead, its splayed ridge, and then a long curve of warped flesh outlining his shaft. It twitched, dragging Id bodily left and then right in lurching jerks.

Id's muscular thighs bunched tight, tiny tremors rushing through him; his pelvis was so warped his legs were barely able to stay in their sockets. His ruined asshole lurched, its bruised lips bulging out around Rico's shaft, bloating fatter and fatter as he rose fractionally up. He was wrapped so tight around Rico's dick it was easier to for his guts to fold over themselves in a meaty prolapse than slide off. His asshole inverted with a meaty _slurp_ , an abrupt release of pressure against Rico's dick as Id's guts unspooled down Rico's shaft in a brilliant red blossom. Slime-encrusted folds of flesh gurgled out from Id's ruined asshole, forming a sloppy mound of bloated, puffy flesh that wrinkled over itself in thick folds.

Id forced himself higher, thighs straining, and then Rico's fat cockhead smashed into the underside of his pelvis from the other direction. Id howled, cock spasming hard, and collapsed. He fell back onto Rico's dick, impaling himself with all his weight against it.

His belly swelled back to its enormous bloat and then some as he dangled off of the monstrous spire of Rico's dick. The wall of warped flesh sheathing Rico's cock jutted out to his neck. Two thirds of it sunk inside him, with the final third a mass of gnarled veins, constantly pulsing and throbbing, and the flesh coated in coarse red hair, bristly as they scraped against the sloppy meat of Id's ruined guts. Id sunk down deeper, convulsing as he kept cumming, and his warped, gaping ass gulped its way down Rico's shaft, until his guts met Rico's crotch with a wet _smack_ , leaving him squatting loose-limbed atop Rico, legs sprawled out at his sides, Rico's gigantic balls piled up against his lower back. The unfurled flesh of his ass was pulpy and dripping churned-up slime, forming a thick, puffy pancake of bruised flesh.

Id gasped soundlessly, entire body spasming, eyes rolling back into his skull, mouth hanging open, struggling to even inhale. His cock spat again, shaft flexing hard as he orgasmed continually, pissing out a sludgy gush of cum across Rico's stomach. Rico's cock skewered him through, warping out his belly, forming an impossible swell of flesh that reached up past his head. The entire length of Rico's dick, stuffed inside him. It twitched, sending his entire body jerking back and forth, limbs flopping like a puppet with its strings cut. Id's internal muscles spasmed erratically, convulsing around Rico's dick. He came again, or still, soft cock spasming hard as he emptied his balls all across Rico's stomach, in pulse after pulse.

Id shakily fucked himself on Rico's dick, rising halfway up before he came explosively and dropped back down to the base with a wet _crack_. He snarled and tried again, breath rasping in his chest, diaphragm wetly sucking across the side of Rico's shaft, guts squelching and sloshing, bloated gut sagging and swaying from the sheer volume of Rico's pre stuffed inside him.

Id rode Rico's dick frenetically, mattress bouncing, frame creaking. His grotesquely-bloated gut shuddered and slurped, gurgling obscenely with each lurching thrust down. Frothy gouts of pre squirted out around Id's ruined asshole, painting grimy, grey lines across Rico's stomach, cording across Id's thighs, hanging down in jiggling lines that squelched between them when Id hilted his cock. Id howled, gnashing his teeth, head jerking back and forth, but his rhythm didn't falter as he rode Rico's dick, smashing himself down against Rico's crotch, the sound becoming a steady beat filling the room: the wet _smack_ of impact, the patter of droplets of pre squirting all over the both of them, and then wet, popping of him peeling himself off, guts slurping out fractionally more each time his shuddering legs forced him upwards.

Rico's dick reacted, much more a physical response than anything mental; he was too woozy to really get into it. But his cock throbbed, constantly spurting more and more pre into Id's flooded, wrecked guts, and as Id frenetically rode his monstrous cock heat built in his guts, the flesh of his sac furrowing. His entire body shuddered and tensed, building, and Rico was splayed out on the bed, gasping and sweating, each sucking stroke bringing him closer and closer to cumming. Id's meaty prolapse ground against the base of his shaft, his coarse pubes scouring across Id's bruised folds, scraping up inside him across the final few inches of his shaft. Id's prolapse pulsed, smooth muscle unable to squeeze precisely, just wetly sucking, drooling out Rico's frothy, churned-up pre in a foaming slobber. Rico's balls churned in his sac, lurching up to smack Id's ass, knocking him forwards across Rico's chest.

Rico let out a long low groan, head swimming as his cock thundered, swinging Id back and forth on its swaying length. His cock pulsed — Id's entire body creaking, bones and flesh warping as his shaft thickened even further — and he shot off into the tight, hungry vice of Id's guts. The first shot smacked against Id's bloated belly, flesh rippling and shuddering as it swelled even further, forming a sloshing, drooping pocket of folded-over flesh, audibly sloshing and cracking as Rico came. It felt like his organs were being pulled out through his cock: each blast rocked his entire body, vision greying out, all sensation focused on the sloppy, rubbery cling of Id's guts milking his cock. His cock shot and shot and shot, Id's belly deforming even further under the force, warping and slurping as he utterly flooded Id's wrecked guts.

Id had Rico's balls pressed under his calves, coming down hard each time he hilted his cock — somehow still rocking on it. The squeezing knocked loose chunks of built-up sludge caking his balls, all the silty murk of his few days without cumming, not fully expressed with Fei. Huge, semisolid chunks of cum gel worked their way up, warping the flesh of his internal passages as they squirmed their way up through his sac and then slurped up into his body with a burning frisson. It felt like his balls were full of weights and he was pumping them up one by one. Rico bellowed, head thrown back, body this vestigial lump attached to his monstrous dick that kept thrashing and throbbing, hosing Id's guts with his thick, chunky load. Id's stomach swelled, its curve growing with each spurt. The sheer weight of Rico's issue inside him pinned him down — his legs shuddered, trembling, but he couldn't get the leverage to push himself up. Id sprawled there across Rico's stomach, his gut shuddering and quaking like he was being punched, swelling out wider and wider, slowly smoothing the root of Rico's shaft in a sagging, liquid mound, like a half-filled water balloon.

Rico kept cumming. The impossible tightness of Id's warped body around his monstrous length milked squirt after squirt of tarry, silty cum out of him. His balls thundered against his thighs, lurching and churning, squirming like living things as they dredged up the chunky, gummy load he'd been stewing for the past few days. His entire body shuddered from the force of each spurt: vision whiting out, heart lurching in time, internal muscles spasming hard. Fist-sized clots of cum shot up through his internal tubing, lurching up through the long, long length of his dick, and sprayed into the ocean of sludge bloating Id.

Rico fell into a daze, only dimly aware of the world outside his continually-spurting dick, just rolling atop the continual waves of his endless ejaculation. It was only distantly, over what felt like hours, that he felt his cock slow, spurts shuddering to a stop, leaving him just pissing backed-up gunk into Id's flooded guts.

Id's entire body was coated in sweat and slime, a huge swell of thick grey cum mounding out across his swollen prolapse and immersing Rico's hips in piled sludge. He was impaled on Rico's cock in a dazed, fucked-out stupor. He was still cumming blanks, eyes white, eyelids fluttering, mouth open and drooling. His soft cock was still flexing erratically where it was pinned under his grotesquely bloated belly.

Rico's cock started to soften, and blood started to rush back into the rest of his body in a dizzying flush. Sharp, stinging pins-and-needles burst all across his hands and feet, the sensation muddy and numb as Rico twitched his fingers and wiggled his toes. His cock was still leaking, Rico's chunky load starting to spill down along his shrinking cock, pouring out over Id's mounded guts as a foamy froth of grimy, churned-up sludge, punctuated with big greasy globs of coagulated cum. The thick slurry oozed out over his hips and all over the sheets. Rico was immersed in a pool of his own sweat, thickened into a slimy mess by the cords of pre and cum sluicing down Id's body, gurgling out from his ruined ass.

Slowly, like a tree falling, Id slumped to the side. It was less out of any coherent motion and more the weight of his gut unbalancing, sloshing to one side and dragging him with it. Id spilled off of his perch, half Rico's dick pulling out of him with a gurgling _slurp_. The meat of his cock was still spongy, half-hard, but it bent well enough, curving over his thigh to remain solidly embedded in Id's guts, with his cocktip teasing at Id's warped pelvis. Id's guts slurped and shuddered, still wrapped around Rico's dick in a pulsing tube of wrinkled flesh. They were slathered in cum, spurting out more each time they flexed, practically gushing a syrupy waterfall of cum down Id's thighs. Id just lay there, unmoving save for the reflexive spasms of his broken body, skin slick and shiny, his breath still shallow from the sheer bulk of dick lodged inside him.

Rico was already half-dozing, dizzy and exhausted, head swirling from the rush of blood back into his body. Thick slime drooled down his dick, weak tremors still pissing out sludge into Id's bunched-up guts, and he was dimly aware he was falling asleep, passing out, before it happened.

* * *

Rico woke sprawled across the bed, a warm body on his chest — Fei, when he opened his eyes. It was morning. His cock was sunk balls-deep inside of Fei. He was soft, and he could feel that whatever Id had done to his hips had... worn off? Fei's pelvis was tight, squeezing his cock, keeping him flushed and engorged inside him. Engorged like he usually got; not engorged like the bizarre night-terrors-seeming events of the night. Fei's belly was still hugely bloated, both by the meat of Rico's dick and by the mess of cum still filling him up, but it was a human level of bloat. Rico had filled guys up that much before; nothing like Id had been. Their bodies were both slathered in a grimy crust of dried cum, with still-gummy tracks of spilling across Rico's hips and thighs. There was a burble still oozing out around his shaft, and when he shifted his weight some internal seal squelching and popped, letting a gummy upwelling of cum ooze out all around his cock.

Rico scowled down at Fei. "Stuck with you, huh? Not gonna wake up as Id for another round?" That was a little disappointing. He could actually fucking move and talk now. It would've been real fun to wake up with _Id_ across his chest, stuck balls-deep inside _him_. Get to fuck him awake, dump another load or two into his grossly-bloated guts, then bodily carry him to the shower. Get to fist all the cum out of him, see how his stretchy asshole worked when it was Rico shoving two hands in there and prying him as wide open as he could. He'd really love to get armpit-deep inside of Id's ass, tease out a gape that hung down to smack the backs of his knees. Id seemed like he'd be up to it. The guy seemed desperate to ruin his body with Rico's dick, and unlike most guys who wanted that he could fucking follow though. His cock jolted, thickening, making Fei lurch across his chest, and he had to stop fantasizing about how much he'd like to fuck Id.

Fei... well, Id was right in that he was less adventurous, but also he probably didn't remember anything about anything and wouldn't take it well if he woke up stuffed with Rico's dick. What a mess. Rico gingerly shuffled Fei off onto the sheets — stiff and tacky now, beyond ruined — and peeled him off his cock. Fei's asshole looked... blown, a big mounded lump swelling out between his cheeks, flesh red and folded out over itself in a lopsided gape. The drool of cum turned into a slobbery pour now without Rico's dick stopping it up, continually gurgling out of his guts in thick grey streams, spilling over the raw folds of his ass in branching rivers before they met again in a sluicing sheen soaking his thighs, dripping into the crusty sheets.

So, he looked about what Rico would expect from a guy who took his dick, but it wasn't anywhere near as broken as Id's use would've implied. Pity. Rico would've really liked fist-fucking Id's utterly wrecked hole, hooking both hands into his gape and peeling it open until his guts fell out. His cock thickened more, smearing clotted cum all up Fei's back. On some level, he'd really been looking forward to getting to see just how ruined Id was after last night. His own dick was sore, and the sheathing flesh around the dense core was all bruised and swollen, puffy to the touch, foreskin cocooned over his cockhead in stiff, bloated rumples. It made his dick look even bigger than usual.

"Id, man. Any time you wanna go again, I'm down." Rico said to Fei's sleeping body, feeling dumb. "I hope you can hear this and I'm not just talking to myself." Fei kept on being Fei.

He really had to clean himself up. Rico rolled out of bed, and when he got up he had the worst head-rush he'd ever got: vision greying out, dizzy, heart going from its resting rate to pounding hard. He staggered, slumping against the wall, breathing hard, and waited what felt like minutes before it cleared.

"Next time," Rico said to Id-in-Fei's-body, who probably wasn't even listening, "lemme just fist you. Stuff a leg in your ass, whatever. Fuck, that took a lot out of me." Rico had never met anybody who could keep up with him in bed.

His dick was slathered in cum, heavy cords smacking against his calves as he stood up straight, leaving a pudding-like pile on the carpet. Rico hefted his cum-tacky balls in one hand and shambled to the shower, leaving Fei to drain out on the bed. He was coated in cum: a thick, crusty layer splattered nearly everywhere, now peeling off in stretchy, rubbery sheets. His pubes were glued to his skin with a tarry mess of cum, and Rico idly scratched free clumps of jelly-like cum as he waited for the water to warm up.

Standing under the water just made him slimy. All that cum rehydrated, forming goopy layers sluicing down his skin while Rico tried to scrub it off. His dick was glued shut, masses of cum trapped in his foreskin, and he had to stuff the showerhead inside his foreskin, groaning from the stinging spray directly against his cockhead, to wash out the immense filmy mass of cum still clogged inside. He squashed his cockhead open, his bruised cocklips splaying open around the showerhead, and shoved it down into his dick, letting it flood heat down the length of his shaft. The current of warm water knocked free clumps of cum still left inside his dick, pouring out in a frothy wave. Fuck, he wished he was doing this with Id here. It'd be nice if Id wanted to pin him against the wall and fist all that cum out of his dick. He'd really like to give him a proper facial; get his so coated in cum he couldn't tell what color his shaggy red mane was. Slather his entire body in his load, and then stuff his entire head down into his dick.

No use thinking about might-have-beens. But it was probably worth it to keep an eye on Fei to see if he'd get another chance. He fucked his cock with the showerhead, imagining it was Id fisting him, and came a wet liquid mess of cum, watery and thin compared to what he was used to. He was utterly drained, prostate sucking and gurgling as it tried to pump out anything more than cloudy water.

Fei was awake when he came back, just starting to sit up. His gut had mostly deflated, and in any case he didn't seem to consciously notice the bloat or his wrecked hole, or the absolute cum-crusted ruin of Rico's bedroom, which was weird but at least saved Rico an awkward situation. He was pretty sure Fei didn't know about Id at all, which was... strange. And unfortunate, because he'd really like to ask him to call him up again.

"You're up," is what he said, arms crossed. Fei stared at his dick, wet and gleaming from the shower, bloated from Id's rough use.

"Yeah," Fei said, voice scratchy. And then nothing else.

Yeah, damn he liked Id a lot better. "You should clean up. Shower's that way," he said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

He watched Fei's ass as he went, hole peeking out between his cheeks, a constant burble of cum pouring down his legs. Fei... didn't seem to notice, at all. Weird.

"You can go," Rico said, later, as Fei was getting dressed. "I'm gonna check out the sewers this evening if you want to come with."

Fei stopped with his head halfway in his shirt. "What? Really? You finally believe that I didn't do it?" Something like that, definitely. And then, scowling. "Was this whole thing just to get me in your bed?"

Rico snorted. "You got a high estimation of yourself. Nah. You're not really my type, anyway. But it's been a few days. I guess I finally think you're not the killing type."

"Sure," Fei said. "Let's go, then."

He might as well check the sewers out anyway, take care of any monsters down there. He had a reason to stick close to Fei now, at least. Wanted to be there in case Id came out again.

"Yeah, let's go."


End file.
